Killer Déjà Vu
by cloud777
Summary: 3rd Paige as the oldest fic. The Charmed Ones can fight physical attacks pretty well. But what if a demon attacks the youngest from inside? Can Phoebe keep her sanity in a hard fight against Kronos, father of time? Read this and suffer with her...hahaha


Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate that.

And kfordy, thanx for the compliment.

Killer déjà vu

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

A passage somewhere in the story is based on Avril Lavigne's "Nobody's home" lyrics (That was the song's title, right? I don't really remember anymore.)

It should have been a normal day like all the others for the Halliwell sisters. Well, normal wasn't really the right word anymore. Since they had discovered that they were witches, very mighty witches, nothing in their lives was normal anymore. But still they had a lot of days where all those demons and warlocks stayed away from them. And they didn't count on today being any different.

Phoebe Halliwell woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and scrambled eggs. 'Oh man this is heaven.' She thought to herself as she got out of bed and opened the window to be touched by the winter's cool morning air and the beautiful sunlight. She and the rest of her family, which would mean her sisters, had holidays, even if it was just five days including the weekend. And it already started perfectly.

Showered and clothed she reached the kitchen where Piper was making breakfast. Actually she was done right now when Phoebe entered and was now getting out the plates for everyone.

Seeing her baby sister walk in, she smiled.

"Morning Pheebs. You obviously had a good sleep, hey? You look kinda refreshed."

"You're so right, Pipe. But that's because you make so nice breakfasts and wake me up with that gorgeous smell." Phoebe walked over to her sister and hugged her from behind, her hands around Piper's stomach, her head resting on Piper's back. "I love you." Her voice was one of a child's. Piper laughed and turned around, pulled Phoebe in her arms and patted her back softly.

"I love you, too baby girl. Is everything okay?" She asked knowing that Phoebe wasn't always this clingy in the morning.

"Just perfect." Phoebe replied, her voice muffled by Piper's shoulder.

"So her just want a cuddle?" Piper laughed again as she tightened her hug.

"Mhmm. Just a cuddle." Phoebe answered softly. Piper kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey our younger sisters are having a sisterly moment without us." Suddenly Paige's voice was heard.

"Oh yeah and they are secretly having it early in the morning. Do you think we can live with that, big sis?" Prue's voice followed.

"Never, little sis." With that, the two older Halliwells were happily accepted in the younger one's arms.

After the huge sister moment, they all sat at the kitchen table eating.

"So you guys have some plans for the first holiday?" Phoebe asked with her mouth still full.

"Ah Pheebs, swallow first before talking. That's not polite." Prue said slapping her baby sister's legs lightly. Receiving a 'yes, Mom' and a grin from Phoebe, she continued, "well I thought maybe we could do something together. Just us four, without any guys."

"That's what I was thinking, too. Richard has to work for two weeks in Australia now so I can't see him anyway." Paige said before biting in her toast again.

"Who's Richard?" Phoebe asked.

"Wait. I never told you about my boyfriend? You don't know about him?" Paige asked back a little shocked.

"Umm, no? I don't think so. But now I know, thank you." Phoebe replied.

"Hey I'm sorry I never meant not to tell you. I must have completely forgotten it." Paige said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Maybe you can bring him over for dinner sometime. Speaking of guys, where's Andy? I haven't seen him in ages." Piper said.

"Oh don't exaggerate now. He's gone now for two weeks. He's got some kind of case out of state where he works together with his Dad. He'll be back in about a week. At least that's what he said." Prue told her sisters.

"Don't you miss him?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"I do, hun. But it's okay cause I got you to cuddle." Prue said as she pulled Phoebe in a tight hug giving her a sloppy kiss which caused her little sister to squeal.

"Eww Prue! How old do you think I am? Let go Prue, I can't breathe." She said laughing. Prue loosened her embrace but left one arm around Phoebe's shoulder.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go take a walk in the park, then go to the mall and go bust and after that we can rent a movie and camp in the living room?" Paige suggested.

"YAY! I'm gonna get dressed, then." With that, Phoebe ran up the stairs.

"Now who's just asked how old I think she is?" Prue laughed watching after her little sister.

As the sisters were all ready to leave they made their way to the front door. But they turned around as they suddenly heard the youngest cry out. What they saw shocked them to their bones. There was a middle-aged, grey-haired man standing right in the middle of their hallway, his both hands placed on Phoebe's temples. They couldn't react quickly enough as they saw their sister pass out and fall to the ground. Prue flung her hand towards the stranger making him fly towards a wall. But he disappeared in mid air.

The three quickly gathered around the unconscious Halliwell. Paige slapped Phoebe lightly on the cheek.

"Pheebs, Phoebe honey wake up. Come on, open your eyes." Phoebe groaned but didn't wake up. So Paige picked her up and gently placed her on the sofa.

"Oh God who was that and what did he do to her?" Piper panicked.

"Calm down Piper. Phoebe's fine, look. She's only out cold. She'll wake up soon." Paige said.

"I'll look in the BOS. Maybe I can find something." Prue exclaimed before running up to the attic.

Ten minutes later she came running back down with the book.

"Hey. I found something. That guy or thing's name is Kronos. It says he has the power to rule time which would actually make him to one of the mightiest demons in the underworld. The reason why he isn't is that he can only use his power once in front of the same enemy. So next time he appears he's gonna be as weak as a normal innocent. And here comes the weird passage. The book says he actually can't kill his enemies but he can destroy them." Prue told her sisters what was in the book.

"What the hell does that mean?" Paige was confused.

"I don't know. And listen, it says the victim is going to wake up on his own after Kronos' attack but to survive after that, a strong nervous system is necessary. What can it mean?"

The sisters were left confused.

"I think we'll now it pretty soon. Look." Piper said as she pointed her finger to the couch. Phoebe was beginning to stir. To the older ones Phoebe had been unconscious about 15 maybe 20 minutes max but the sisters didn't know that to Phoebe, it wasn't.

The last thing she saw was her sisters heading out the front door to start a long needed sister day. Next thing she felt was two cold hands on the side of her head and then nothing.

Groaning, she opened her eyes. She was a little taken aback by the nice smell of coffee and scrambled eggs. She looked around her to find herself in her own room. Slowly, she got out of bed and made her way down the steps. 'Weird dream. Seemed so real somehow.' She thought to herself. Scratching her head, she entered the kitchen where she was greeted by Piper.

"Morning Pheebs. How d'you sleep?" She said smiling.

"Uhh, okay, I guess." Piper frowned and stepped closer to her sister.

"Are you okay? You look pale." She put a hand on Phoebe's forehead just to find it normal.

"I'm not sick, Piper. It's just I had a strange dream. That's all."

"Oh. Do you wanna talk about it?" Piper's voice still sounded concerned.

"Honestly I would love to. But I just can't remember anymore." Phoebe said confused.

"What can't you remember?" They heard Paige's voice and as they turned around, Prue and Paige were entering the kitchen.

"Pheebs had a weird dream." Piper said.

"I see. You okay, sweetie?" Prue asked her baby sister who was now sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, thanks Prue. I guess it wasn't that important if I forget it this easily." Phoebe replied looking back at Prue.

"Okay then. Hey do you guys have any plans for today?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Not yet." The sisters replied.

"Good. What say we have a sister day? We can go to the park, then the mall go bust, then we can rent a movie and bunk in the living room." Prue suggested.

"Yeah good idea! I'll get dressed then." Phoebe said as she went upstairs. But she couldn't help but think she found herself in a déjà vu.

As the sisters were ready to go out, they made their way towards Paige's car. Phoebe had the feeling that something was going to happen right then but when nothing was wrong, she shook the feeling off and got into the back with Piper.

They went to the park and had a nice long walk while they talked about everything and nothing. After that, they went to the mall.

"Ookay girls. Let's go bust!" Paige exclaimed and with a loud 'YEAH!' all sisters went different ways to their particular destination.

After a while, they met again in front of a restaurant.

"Paaige I'm hungry. Can we go in there, pleeaaase?" Phoebe asked her big sis with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Paige, let's eat there. The menu looks pretty good." Piper said.

"Okay okay. We'll go in." Paige said and a smile spread across the three younger sisters.

The sisters were now finished with their meals and called the waiter to pay. But suddenly, people's screams were heard along with shattering of glass and plates. Turning to the source of the sound, all sisters were shocked to find four men with guns and masks standing there.

"Get the money!" One of them commanded to the other. "Anyone that moves will die!" He shouted to the terrified guests.

While Piper was clinging to Paige, both sisters in utter shock, Phoebe was clutching Prue tightly, shaking and with Prue's arms around her. Prue was horrified herself but tried to be strong for her shaking younger sibling in her arms.

"It's okay Pheebs. Don't worry we'll get out of here. I won't let anything happen to you, baby, so don't be scared. Everything will be alright." She was surprised herself about the steadiness of her voice and the confidence in it. Suddenly she remembered something she had. Something she didn't have before. Her power. Now was not the time to care about what people might see. She stood up and raised one arm in order to push the gunmen into a wall.

He watched as his partners put the money into the bag. But suddenly, he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. He acted out of reflex as the loud sound of the machine gun rang through the restaurant. A triumphant smile spread across his face under the mask as he saw the person fall down.

"PRUE! NOO!" Was heard from Paige.

Phoebe didn't see what had happened but she felt it. She felt her big sister's, her protector's, her mother's weight come down on her. She realized what was wrong as she also felt the warm wet feeling on her body. Shifting Prue, she saw nothing but the cruel red liquid gushing out of her sister's stomach.

"No..no..no! NOO! PRUE! WAKE UP! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed at her big sis but it seemed to be no use. She wouldn't wake up. As if her mind still didn't register what had happened to Prue, she continued to shake the limp body, continued to call it's owner's name until she felt Piper's arms pull her away. Piper was crying uncontrollably as she pulled Phoebe in her arms holding her as tight as she could. Prue was dead. There was nothing that could change it, that could bring her sister back.

Paige had her hands on Prue's wound trying desperately to heal her. After a few minutes, she saw it didn't work. She felt the rage building up in her, her hands clenched into fists so tightly her knuckles turned white, the taste of blood in her mouth as her lower lip started bleeding because she bit on it so hard. Next thing she knew was she was running towards the gunman that stole her soul mate's life.

Phoebe and Piper were crying hysterically in each other's arms. But they looked up as they saw Paige move. Their hearts were ripped out of their bodies as they saw the next gun pointing right at their big sister, their surrogate mother. A shot was heard. Another body sailed to the ground. Another smile spread across the men's faces.

"PAIGE!" Piper screamed out. She broke down as she saw Paige lying on the cold wooden floor unmoving, a puddle of thick blood forming under her. She could do nothing but watch as another three bullets flew through their once so happy and energetic big sister's body.

Phoebe saw it all. Her head felt empty. It was as if she didn't feel anything anymore. She just stayed in Piper's arms as she heard her sister's violent sobs. She just rocked back and forth, mumbling to herself "This is not real, this is not happening." all and all over again.

Piper couldn't stop her sobs. She didn't intend to. She continued on like that for the next few minutes.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Was the last thing she heard as three more shots were fired.

Phoebe woke up once again from her trance as she felt Piper's arms which were holding her go limp and the sobs suddenly quiet down. This was it. She had lost all her sisters. She felt the bile rushing up her throat as she lost her dinner on the floor. Her mind was gone for the next few minutes until she heard the policemen gathering around the scene. No. She couldn't deal with this right now. Slowly, she made her way out of the restaurant. In all the commotion with people still screaming and crying, the paramedics and policemen doing their work, no one noticed the young teen leave her family behind and making her way out to the city.

She felt nothing. She was empty. It was already dark outside so no one noticed her blood stained clothes. She wandered around the city of San Francisco which acted like nothing had happened. She wanted to go home. But nobody was home. She felt nothing so she didn't feel the damage inside, she didn't feel that she was broken inside. She had no place to go, no place where she could dry her eyes. As she walked around what felt like hours, she looked up and found herself standing in front of the Victorian manor. Her body acted on it's own as she entered it and made her way to her room. She let herself fall down on her bed. As the images, the truth of what had happened were on it's way to enter her mind, she let out a blood curdling scream and let the sobs wrack her body until exhaustion took over her and everything went black.

The sun shone down on her but she didn't feel the warmth. Phoebe didn't know if she'd ever be able to get out of bed. She had lost everything. She had lost her sisters and with them, the sense of life. She didn't even think about why she was UNDER her blanket although she had fallen ON it the last night. She didn't even realize the PJs she had on although she fell asleep in the old clothes covered in her sisters' blood.

But she suddenly shot her eyes open as she heard…..steps. There, she heard it again. 'You're hearing things Phoebe.' She thought to herself and shut her eyes again. But it sounded too real as she heard her door open and steps coming closer to her. Her eyes shot open finally when she felt the mattress shift under her. Then she saw them. The beautiful deep brown eyes of her older sister looking at her, the beautiful smile she thought she would never see again across her face, the lovely scent of her long brown hair making it's way to her nose.

"Good morning Pheebs. Breakfast's ready. I thought I'd wake you since you weren't coming down on your own." Piper said stroking her little sister's hair.

Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes. Piper was dead. But the person in front of her was definitely Piper. The warm touch she felt was definitely Piper's. These eyes that mirrored her own were definitely Piper's caring, loving eyes. So was this all a dream? Could she go on with her life now? Is this the sweet reality, sending a wave of relief through her mind? It had to be. Phoebe sat up and looked directly into Piper's eyes. This was real. She couldn't hold it any longer as tears of relief, joy and shock of what had happened trickled down her face.

"Pheebs honey, what's wrong? Are you okay baby?" Piper's voice was filled with concern as she cupped her baby sister's face in her hands. Phoebe felt the gentle touch and couldn't take it anymore as she flung herself to Piper, buried her face in her big sis' chest and cried openly.

"Hey! Hey you're alright! It's okay honey, you're okay!" Piper said as she rubbed Phoebe's back and stroked her hair.

"Piper! I was so scared! You were… you all were..!"

"Ssshhh baby it was just a nightmare. You're okay. I'm here now. You're fine." Piper whispered into Phoebe's hair as she softly patted the distraught girl's back. "Come on, you're alright now, calm down. Shhhh. It's fine, everything's fine."

Phoebe sat there crying for another five minutes with Piper making comforting, calming noises and patting her back lightly. Now she quieted down and was just leaning into Piper's loving embrace.

"Feeling better, sweetie?" Piper asked softly.

"Uh huh. Thanks Piper."

"Hey no problem. So…wanna talk about it?" She asked looking down to her little sister.

"I…we were all eating dinner in this restaurant and..and suddenly there were men standing there with guns in their hands.. then Prue was..Prue was shot, then Paige and then you! It was so real Piper!" Phoebe had tears down her cheeks again. Piper started rocking her.

"Oh baby. It was all just a bad dream. I'm here, I'm fine, see? So are Paige and Prue. It's okay now." She said softly. "Let's go eat breakfast. Okay?" She said as she pulled Phoebe up.

Phoebe entered the kitchen to the smell of fresh coffee and scrambled eggs. But it somehow reminded her of her nightmare. Then she saw Prue standing by the fridge pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Morning Pheebs. Finally awake, hey?" Prue said without turning around. It was then Phoebe stepped closer and hugged her from behind.

"Whoa little one. What did I do to earn this attention from you, hmm?" Prue laughed as she turned around and pulled Phoebe close.

"Just hold me." Phoebe's muffled voice was heard. So Prue tightened her arms around her.

"Hey you okay, honey?" She said a little concerned.

"I am now." Phoebe replied. Then she felt two more arms holding her. It was Paige.

"Mmmm nothing better than a good hug in the morning."

"Paige. I love you. I love you all." Phoebe said. She felt so good her sisters were there again. All of them.

"We love you, too honey. What's the matter? Are you alright?" Paige asked.

"She had a nightmare where we all died." Piper came back into the kitchen.

"Oh baby. You know we'd never leave you like that, right?" Prue said as she cupped her baby's face in her hands. Phoebe just nodded and smiled.

The sisters were now eating their breakfast as Piper spoke up.

"Hey, what say we do something together today? Just us four. I mean we have five whole days off, right?"

"Yeah good idea! We can go to the mall and after that to the cinema or something." Prue said.

"NO! Not the mall!" Phoebe stood up but sat down again as she realized she had shouted and continued calmer, "not the mall. Can't we go ice skating? We haven't done that last year."

"Okay okay. Not the mall then. And ice skating would be funny, too. And after that we can go watch movies and have dinner at Quake." Prue replied a little surprised Phoebe was against shopping.

"That sounds good to me. So let's get ready to go." Paige said standing up.

The sisters had a good day so far. They had been at the lake skating and had the long needed fun for the day. They got into Paige's car to drive to the cinema.

The drive was made in a comfortable silence as the sisters were all pretty tired out due to the skating and laughing. The sound of the engine and the warm heater made Phoebe's eyelids droop and her head fell against Piper's shoulder. At this, she woke up again and looked at Piper.

"Oh sorry Pipe. Didn't mean to do that." Piper laughed at this and stroked Phoebe's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Hey what are you sorry for? It's okay hun, you can lie on my shoulder and close your eyes. Just relax and sleep." She said softly and felt Phoebe lean on her, sighing contently.

She didn't sleep for long for after a short while she only heard her sisters' screams and tires screeching.

She woke up as the pain shot through her entire body. As she looked up, she found herself in Paige's car but the car itself was surrounded by trees. Next thing she saw freaked her out.

Piper was lying next to her, blood gushing out from the large gash on the side of her head.

"Piper! Oh my God! Wake up!" She felt for a pulse. Her world fell apart as she felt nothing.

"Nooo! It can't be! Prue! Paige!" She reached for her sisters in the front. But the sight of them made her stomach turn. There was a large piece of metal stuck in Paige's stomach and a piece of glass in Prue's neck. Just by looking at where the wound was it was clear to Phoebe that Prue was already dead. As if in a trance, she felt Paige's pulse just to find as much as she found on Piper: nothing. She put her head in her hands and let out a scream. After that, her own pain, both physically and emotionally, got too much for her and everything went dark.

As she opened her eyes again, she first didn't really remember what had happened. But the beeping of the machines, the white room and the stinging smell of disinfectants instantly told her the day's events. Her heart crumbled as she remembered her sisters' lifeless bodies. She felt her breathing get out of control and a new wave of pain shot through her body.

A warning beeping rang through the hospital room and immediately it was filled with doctors and nurses, holding down the convulsing body of the teenager.

"Miss! You have to calm down! Damn!"

Next thing Phoebe felt was a needle in her arm and her body relaxed. For the second time this day, she lost consciousness.

The singing of the birds and the cool winter air coming from the open window woke her up. This time she realized pretty quickly that she wasn't in the same condition as she fell asleep yesterday. It was definitely a hospital she remembered last but now it looked like her room. The smell of disinfectants was replaced by one of fresh coffee and scrambled eggs.

'Okay this is crazy. Was that a dream again?' Phoebe thought as she felt her head starting to ache. 'Oh man and this smell… it's not like Piper makes scrambled eggs every morning but why do I feel like I smell this every day again and again?' She searched in her memory but everything she could remember was the dead bodies of her beloved family. A tear trickled down her face as she saw the images again. 'I hope it was a dream..if not, I'll die.' With that, she made her way out of bed. Relief shot through her as she saw Prue sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper. She still wondered why she would have the same cruel nightmare again. 'Maybe it's a warning of some sort.' She guessed.

"Morning Phoebe. Man you must've been tired yesterday. It's already 1:00pm. Piper left you some of the breakfast. " Prue said looking up as Phoebe entered the living room.

"Uhh..yeah I was pretty tired. And I'm not hungry yet, thanks." Phoebe replied but looked suspiciously at her older sister. It all seemed so real but now she was sitting there talking to her like nothing had happened.

"What are you looking at me like that?" Prue said with a small laugh.

"No..nothing, Prue. Where are Paige and Piper?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Oh they're grocery shopping. They must be back in a few minutes though." Prue answered.

After Paige and Piper had come back, the four girls sat in the living room talking about everything and nothing.

"Guys, it's holiday. Why don't we go somewhere?" Piper suggested. Phoebe's ears shot open at this and she quickly reacted.

"No!...I mean I'm rather for a sister day at home. It's cold outside and maybe we can just bunk in here and have a movie night? And before that we can play something, like we used to do when Grams wasn't home as kids."

"Hmm. Okay, why not actually. I'd like that." Piper replied.

"Yeah, sounds good." Paige added.

"Sister day at home then." Prue joined in with a smile.

They sat on the living room floor playing board games when they saw the ugly figure appear behind them.

"What the…Piper, freeze it!" Paige yelled.

"I'm trying already! It doesn't work!" Piper yelled back, panic stricken.

"He's immune to my powers as well, Paige!" Prue shouted while she pushed Phoebe behind her back.

Suddenly, a large fireball appeared in the demon's hands. He flung it towards Paige and hit her right in the chest.

"PAIGE!" The sisters were by her side in an instant.

"NO NO NOT AGAIN!" Phoebe shouted as they saw that Paige had stopped breathing.

"You bastard!" The usually calm Piper screamed at the demon and before Prue could do anything she ran towards him. As she tried to punch him, he just grabbed her easily and put his arm around her neck. Next thing the sisters heard was a loud crack and they saw Piper falling limp to the floor.

"NO! PIPER!" Prue was screaming with tears in her eyes.

"Piper…Paige…No, not again..I couldn't save them. I had a warning and I couldn't save them. It can't be. This can't be happening…" Phoebe was now mumbling to herself as she was sitting on the floor her knees pulled up to her chin, covering her head with her arms, rocking back and forth. Prue saw this and immediately kneeled beside her.

"Phoebe! Phoebe come on we have to get out of here! Phoebe we have no time for this now! Please honey just get up!" Prue saw it was no use so she put her arms under Phoebe's legs and around her back and lifted her up in order to carry her out of the danger zone.

The demon reacted quickly as he saw the sisters escaping and threw another fireball at them which hit Prue in the back.

Phoebe felt herself being lifted up but soon fell down to the ground again as Prue did.

"PRUE! NOOOO!" She nearly passed out in emotional pain but then looked at the demon just standing there watching her, laughing at her.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? JUST KILL ME! IT'S WHAT YOU WANT, ISN'T IT! DON'T STAND THERE! KILL ME! PLEASE JUST KILL MEEE! Oh my God please I can't go on like this…kill me….kill me.." She sat on the ground with a tear stained face, even begging the demon to just kill her and release her from the pain. But he didn't do anything to her. He just laughed cruelly and vanished. Upon seeing this, something in Phoebe broke again.

"Why…? Why didn't you just kill me…? I can't…I can't stay here…I'm going insane…" With that, she ran out of the manor, not even knowing where to go. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Her lungs were burning, tears trickled down her face. Then she heard a voice.

"Phoebe? Is that you? What are you doing here?" It was her fried Ashley. She had run without thinking and be it a coincidence or not, she was standing in front of her one of the best friend's house.

"Phoebe! Oh God what happened?" Ashley ran towards her friend as soon as she saw what state Phoebe was in. She was crying hysterically, completely out of breath. Ashley put her arm around her friend's shoulder and started to guide her to her house.

"Come on Pheebs. Calm down sweetie, what ever happened you gotta calm down first. It's okay I got you. Come on it's freezing here. Let's go inside where it's warm before you get sick. Then maybe you wanna tell me what happened." She entered her house and led Phoebe to the living room. While she was sitting Phoebe down on the couch, she kept talking in an attempt to calm her as best as she could.

"Mom, Dad and David are out until late today, so we have the house just for us. Phoebe what happened? Are you alright?...Wait that was stupid, obviously you're not. Hey come on, you have to talk about it, whatever it was it freaked you out so much you ran up to here." She said while putting a warmer sweater on Phoebe. Phoebe then looked up to Ashley, her crying a little calmer now.

"Ash…I'm loosing it…help me..I don't wanna live anymore…" She said finishing with a sob.

"What..? Phoebe don't say that! Just what is it, honey? Did anything happen to your sisters? Do they know you're here?" She asked now totally concerned. Phoebe couldn't talk anymore as she broke down in her friend's arms.

"Oh sweetie it's alright. Shhh it'll be okay…yeah let it out honey…just let it out.." She comforted her distraught friend until she fell asleep. Ashley then carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed.

The next morning Phoebe woke up with a pounding in her head. She still felt tired due to all the running and crying. If the incidents of yesterday were all a dream, too, she was sure she was on her way to loose sanity. But if it wasn't, she didn't know if she could stay sane either. But as she looked around her, she realized that for the first time she was still in the same room, same clothes and same place she found herself in yesterday. This was Ashley's room, no doubt. The room she had spend so many nights in her past. She heard steps coming towards her.

"Hi Pheebs. Did you sleep okay?" Ashley asked softly as she crouched down next to her bed.

"Ashley..I'm so sorry for yesterday.."

"Hey it's okay. You're my best friend, of course I take care of you." She caressed Phoebe's cheek smiling but her face turned serious as she continued, "Phoebe. What happened? Your sister just called and was asking if you were with me cause you weren't in your bed. So it can't be your sisters. What was it then?"

"What did you say? Who called?" Phoebe was shocked now.

"Prue. She said you weren't in your bed and asked me if you were here. I said yes and she's coming over in about ten minutes."

"What.. That's not possible…why…?" Phoebe was more than confused now. If her sister was alive, yesterday must have been a dream. But then, why was she still in Ashley's room and why did Ashley remember her being so distraught yesterday? It all gave her a killer headache and caused her to knit her brow, shut her eyes and put a hand on her forehead.

"Hey you okay? Are you in pain of some sort?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Just..headache..I.."

"Okay wait here I get you some tylenol." With that she rushed out of the room.

'What's happening to me…? Why is Prue alive..? I saw her…I saw everyone die…am I living in a dream maybe?... Or am I just nuts?..' She thought to herself.

Two dark figures were sitting in what looked like a cave. In front of them there was a glass ball showing the image of Prue, Paige and Piper surrounding the unconscious Phoebe on the couch.

"Hey Kronos. The Charmed Ones are all alive. How will you explain that?" The figure spoke.

"Relax. They might be alive but the youngest won't stay alive for long. You'll see, she's gonna kill herself in time..Hahaha!"

"What do you mean? What did you do to her?"

"Hahaha..I sent her in something similar to a time loop. She's living the same day over and over again. The day's events are always different but the end of the day is always the same. Her so beloved sisters are all killed and she can't do anything against it. She can only watch them die." He said with joy in his voice. With a triumphant smile on his face, he continued, "She will think she's lost everything but when she wakes up, everything is back to normal again…Then she'll think it was all a dream but in the end her 'dream' comes true.. Right now she's even more confused cause I made her wake up in the same conditions as the day before, only that her sisters are alive again..It won't be long until she looses her mind." He finished laughing.

The doorbell rang at Ashley's house.

"That must be Prue. Come on Pheebs." Ashley pulled her friend towards the front door. Before opening it, she hugged Phoebe tightly.

"I hope you can talk to your sisters about whatever happened. But Pheebs, know that no matter what, I'm always here for you. So if you change your mind and want to talk, I'll be here to listen, okay?" She looked Phoebe in the eye.

"Okay. Thanks so much Ash." Phoebe said although she knew she could never talk about this to her friend. She didn't even know if she'd be able to do it with her sisters.

As the front door opened, Prue was indeed standing there but not for long as she pulled Phoebe in a tight embrace.

"Phoebe don't you ever do that again! What do you think you were doing disappearing like that without saying a word or leaving a note? We were worried sick!" She stopped herself from saying 'we thought a demon had attacked you' in front of Ashley.

"I'm sorry Prue. I won't do it again." Phoebe said though not looking at her big sister. She was way too confused to concentrate on anything else than her current problem with reality.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Ashley." Prue said as she led Phoebe to her car.

"No big deal, Prue. I see you next week in school Pheebs. Bye."

Arriving back home, Phoebe went straight to bed again.

"Prue what's just wrong with her? Did she say anything?" Piper asked as she saw Phoebe close her door.

"No, nothing. I don't know what's going on either. But we'll talk to her later. Leave her alone for now." Prue said as she remembered how distraught her baby sister seemed to be in the car.

Phoebe was lying under her covers. 'Okay this can't be real. Or is it? No, this has to be a dream again. Paige, Prue and Piper are gonna die today. I know it.' She thought but then another thought came up. She got out of bed and entered the bathroom.

"Okay. If this is a dream I'm not supposed to feel physical pain. Not if it's caused from outside of my body." She picked up a razor. She looked at it for a few seconds but then she made up her mind and pushed it along her arm. She stopped before she could reach her wrist for she did feel pain. A great amount of it. She felt the warm blood running down her arm and dropping to the white bathroom floor.

"Oh shit! This does hurt!" She said with clenched teeth as she held the wound with the other hand. "Where are the damn bandages?" She said as she didn't find them in the room. 'Downstairs maybe.' She thought as she walked down the steps, leaving behind a trail of blood drops. She felt a little dizzy by the sight of her own cut she couldn't tell if it was deep. As she reached the downstairs hallway, she saw Paige coming back from the daily walks she took. Upon seeing Phoebe, the colour drained from Paige's face. She was at her little sister's side in less than a split second.

"Oh God Phoebe! What happened!" Paige looked at Phoebe and saw her getting paler. "Okay honey sit down. You'll be fine, we can handle this." Paige sat Phoebe down on the floor right where they were standing now. "Prue! Piper! Someone get me some towels, quick!" She shouted.

"Paige..it hurts.." Phoebe said weakly.

"I know Phoebe. Okay love, show me your cut. Come on you have to move your hand honey. Trust me I won't hurt you. I just wanna see how deep it is. Okay?" She coaxed until Phoebe moved her hand. "Okay, it isn't that deep. What did you do, baby?" Paige asked while she held her jacket around Phoebe's not deep but large cut.

"I cut myself…Paige I feel dizzy…"

"Okay sweetie, let's lie down then…..slowly…..there we go. Wait…." Paige put her sweater off so she was left in a t-shirt after helping Phoebe lie down and gently lifted Phoebe's head and put the sweater under it as a pillow. It was then Piper came rushing in with a few towels wondering what was wrong. As she saw a pale Phoebe lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway with Paige pressing her jacket on her little sister's arm, her pace changed to running.

"Oh God what happened!" She said while handing Paige the towels. Paige replaced her jacket with them.

"She cut herself, Piper. Don't ask me how." Paige said as she held Phoebe's arm up. "The cut isn't as deep as I thought, it's gonna stop bleeding on it's own so we won't need the doctors."

"Oh baby, what did you just do?" Piper said with love and care in her voice while putting a cool and soothing hand on Phoebe's clammy forehead.

'If they knew why I did this…' Phoebe thought to herself but right now she didn't think about it too much for she started to really feel bad.

"Honey do you wanna lie down on the couch? It's pretty cold on the floor." Piper asked softly. Phoebe just shook her head no while still leaving her eyes closed.

"You sure? We can carry you there if you can't stand up yet." Piper continued.

"It's okay, leave her Pipe. I experienced something like this once. And you actually feel so sick you just don't wanna be moved. Just get her a blanket or something." Paige said and Piper went to the couch and grabbed the wool blanket.

"You're okay Pheebs. The bleeding's already stopped. Just relax honey, I'm not going anywhere." Paige said while soothingly running a hand over Phoebe's head. Shortly after Piper had covered her with the blanket, she fell asleep right there. Paige then lifted her up and placed her on the couch.

"Piper could you get the disinfectant from the bathroom? I want to treat that cut before she wakes up. Makes it a lot easier, you know?" She said with a smile. It was always a show to treat Phoebe's wounds while she was conscious. Piper let out a laugh and went to the bathroom.

She opened her eyes as she saw she was in the living room. 'Wow this is the first time I wake up without having seen them die.' She thought. She then realized her arm had a bandage on it. 'Thank God I was asleep. So this isn't a dream then…I felt the pain. And it was real. Oh God what's happening to me…?' She got confused again as she thought about it.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" She looked up to see Prue crouching down next to her.

"I don't know." This was the truth.

"I heard what happened. And just how did you cut yourself like that, squirt?" Prue asked caressing Phoebe's hair.

"It was an accident..I'll tell you later, Prue. Right now I need some fresh air. I'll go for a walk, okay?" She said since she didn't want to tell her sisters yet and besides, she really needed some fresh air to clear her head.

"You really up to that? Want me to come with you?" Prue asked in full mother mode.

"Thanks Prue but no. I'll be fine, I promise." With that, she stood up and headed out the manor.

She walked for what seemed like hours. She walked so far it really tired her actually well-trained body out. She wasn't prepared for what she would find at home though she went through it already three times.

Phoebe walked down Prescott Street but before she could reach number 1329, she already saw that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. There were several trucks of the fire brigade, ambulances and police cars in front of the manor. But what shocked her were the huge flames rising from what used to be her home just about two hours ago.

Her pace changed to running as she ran as close to the old house as she could.

"Hey Miss! You can't go in there!" A cop stopped her.

"I live here! My sisters are in there! Paige! Prue! Piper!" Phoebe shouted for her family.

"I'm sorry Miss but you have to wait here! There was a gas explosion and as you see the fire isn't put out yet! Let the firemen do their work!" The cop shouted back.

"Where are my sisters! Are they out of the house now?" Phoebe saw the cop look down for a second and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this but we found three dead bodies. You can't identify them by looks anymore but by a high chance they are your sisters. I'm sorry Miss."

Phoebe's world fell apart for what seemed like the millionth time. She fell to her knees.

"NOOOOO! Noooo! Noo..no. I can't do this again….I'm….I'm tired….I.." She then looked up to the police officer who was trying to comfort her the best he could. But Phoebe only saw one thing: his gun.

"I'll end this myself…nothing will hurt me anymore." With that, she jumped towards the cop, who couldn't react quickly enough to stop the girl as she grabbed his gun and pointed it to her temple. Before anyone could do anything, a shot was fired and a lifeless body fell to the ground.

"She's coming around." A voice was heard. It seemed familiar to her.

"I'll get a glass of water." Another voice said.

"Come on honey, open your eyes." A third voice.

She slowly opened her eyes but her vision was still blurry and her head ached like never before. She could make out three persons huddled over her. As her vision got clearer, she saw just who it was.

"Paige, maybe we should get her to a doctor."

"Maybe. But let's see how she feels first."

"She's right Piper. What if there's something unexplainable? We can't risk that."

"Hey look, she's waking up." Paige quickly looked back down at Phoebe.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" She said softly caressing her baby sister's hair.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Piper asked concerned.

"Here I got you some water. You'll feel better after drinking it." Prue tried to hand the water to her little sister.

Phoebe couldn't believe it. 'No no no why? I ended it. I'm dead. This can't happen again.' She quickly jumped from the couch and stepped back from her sisters.

"Pheebs sweetheart, what is it? It's us, your sisters." Piper said.

"You were attacked by a demon, sweetie. You were unconscious for like 15 minutes. You're safe now." Paige talked.

"NO! Get away from me! You're not real! This is not real!" Phoebe stepped back further until she reached the room corner.

"Honey this is real. You're okay now. You're safe." Prue said gently as she stepped closer to her sister.

"Oh my God…this can't be happening…I'm insane…I see things.." Phoebe mumbled to herself as she sat down on the floor her knees pulled up close to her, her arms covering her head, without a space to escape further.

"Paige, Piper something's terribly wrong here. She's…she's terrified." Prue said shocked to see her sister in such a state.

"Sweetie look. You're home, we're all here. This is all real. Why are you scared? It's us, it's me, Piper." But Phoebe started to whimper and pushed herself further into the corner is that was still possible at all.

"Piper step back. Get away from her for now. She'll get a heart attack." Paige said seriously. She had hardly ever seen the youngest so terrified. But she had never, ever seen her terrified of her own sisters. The three sisters slowly backed off but never took their eyes of the scared figure that seemed to be so small right now.

Phoebe didn't know what to do. She was desperate, horrified and confused. She rocked herself back and forth, not even realizing she was mumbling everything out.

"This can't be…I killed myself..I'm dead..oh God maybe it didn't work….maybe I have to…" All of a sudden, the sisters saw Phoebe jump up again and running into the kitchen. With lightning speed, they ran after her. What they found there ran a chill down their spines.

Phoebe was standing by the sink, holding a knife to her throat, shaking uncontrollably they even thought for a moment she would drop the knife. Very very slowly, Paige approached her baby sister.

"Phoebe……Put that down honey…Just put it down…you're okay…let's talk, okay?...give us a chance baby….."

"Yeah, maybe we are not real but let's talk first and you can find out for yourself, okay?...Pheebs please don't….we love you too much to lose you…." Prue added as she too stepped closer.

"Honey it's a demon who did this to you…..you're alright….put the knife down…just drop it, sweetie….. honey look at yourself you're shaking….let us calm you down first, alright? If you still want to do this after that, we won't be in your way.." Piper said in her sweetest voice though she knew she was lying.

Phoebe heard all the words which were spoken to her. This world seemed to be a little different. Her sisters knew about her condition. Was she free now? Her head started to hurt as she put one hand on the side of her head, tears streaming down her face. Finally there was a sound of metal hitting the floor.

The sisters saw and felt the inner battle their youngest was having. They saw how she clutched her head but the next second they were overcome by relief as they saw the knife dropping to the floor. Prue immediately rushed to Phoebe and with her foot she pushed the knife far away from her baby sister's reach. She then pulled Phoebe close to her.

"Okay baby I got you now. Good girl…You're fine….It'll be alright, we'll help you…we'll protect you….no matter what." Prue said while holding a crying Phoebe. Soon the other sisters joined the hug.

"Alright sweetie, come on….let's go sit down, okay?" Paige gently guided Phoebe to the couch and sat her down. She kept her arms around her in case she tried to do it again.

"Now Phoebe, why do you think we're not real, hmm?" Piper started carefully crouching down in front of the youngest, her warm hands on the weak knees of her baby sis.

Phoebe reluctantly began to tell her whole story. She had to take a brake a few times due to the cruel images she remembered as she broke down crying in her sisters' arms. But every time she would continue so that finally her whole experience was told. All Halliwells had tears streaming down their faces.

"Oh God Phoebe I'm so so sorry you had to see those things." Piper said.

"I thought…I thought I went crazy. I honestly thought I'd lost it.." Phoebe replied still sobbing.

"Oh honey you're not crazy. It was all a demon. His name is Kronos and he sent you in some sort of a time loop to drive you nuts. It was all his fault. You're okay now." Prue said as she gently ran her hand up and down Phoebe's back.

Phoebe wasn't quite convinced yet but when the next morning came and she saw her sisters in the kitchen, she started to believe that it was over. It would take her a while until she was fully convinced of that but her sisters would be there to help her on the way.

"Kronos! Seems like you underestimated the bond of the Charmed Ones. The youngest is recovering! You useless piece of shit!" A dark lightball appeared in the figures hands as it was thrown at Kronos. With a scream, he was on fire and vanished to ashes.

"Morning Pheebs."

"Morning Piper. What's for breakfast?"  
"Scrambled eggs and toast. You hungry?"

"Uhhh, no not really..I think I won't be able to eat that in a while.."

The End. I got some more…still want them…?


End file.
